Cronicas Vampiricas: Eagle Dickens
by Tani Neesan
Summary: Segundo en el orden. Esta vez es un Lasombra el k nos cuenta su introduccion al mundo de los condenados.


**Tanita:** Segunda historia de las mentadas cronicas vampiricas (gomen!), espero sea de su agrado. Este personaje lo cree pa' la partida de Mutilate, pero solo llego hasta el segundo capitulo porque se le ocurrio traicionar a sus compañeros de pack, creo k esa fue una mala idea. Como sea, kiero agradecer a las personas k leyeron la historia de Yutito bello y hermoso. Pronto les subire la tercera parte protagonizada por Fuuma, de hecho, en mi historia, Fuuma (Terry) y Kamui (Eagle) esta muuuuy relacionados, ya lo veran.

**Julia: **Estos chicos me dan miedo! Son muy traicioneros y malvados...

**Tanita:** No te preocupes, ese es parte de sus encantos. A mi me encantaron estos personajes (tanto en manga como en la partida de Vampire)

**

* * *

**

**Eagle Dickens**

Mi historia comienza cuando mis padres se conocieron en Canadá, se encontraban de vacaciones, mi madre era francesa y mi padre un lord ingles; cuando el crucero arribó, ellos se habían casado y un año después yo nací en Montreal.

Mi padre no regreso a Inglaterra, ya que su titulo no le permitía contraer matrimonio con cualquier persona, sobre todo sin titulo real.

Mi madre era la mujer más bella del mundo, era amable y cariñosa, todas las personas que la llegaron a conocer la querían mucho por su noble corazón. Yo la amaba con todo mi ser y se que mi padre también.

De pequeño fui muy feliz, aunque siempre tuve todo lo que un niño pudiera desear, el solo hecho de estar junto a mis padres era todo lo que necesitaba para ser dichoso.

Un día mi madre me dijo que tendríamos un miembro mas en la familia, ella se encontraba muy feliz, y yo también lo estaba. Iba a tener una hermanita y yo iba a estar siempre a su lado para cuidarla y quererla mucho como quería a mi madre.

Mi mama comenzó a sentirse mal y ya no podía salir a jugar, mi papa me dijo que necesitaba descansar pero que cuando mi hermanita naciera todo volvería a ser como antes.

El ultimo recuerdo que tengo de mi madre fue una mañana fría de octubre, me levante de la cama y decidí ir a darle los buenos días a mi mamá, cuando llegue a su habitación mi padre se encontraba afuera con otras personas, mi padre parecía muy angustiado, cuando me acerque a él me abrazo muy fuerte y me pidió que hablara con mamá, no comprendía por que mi papá se encontraba tan triste pero decidí no preguntar.

Al entrar a la habitación de mi madre se podía sentir un ambiente muy triste, al fondo se encontraba la cama donde mi madre reposaba, me acerque y pude ver a mi madre más débil que los días anteriores, el brillo en sus ojos se había esfumado pero aun conservaba esa calida sonrisa en sus labios.

Me acerque lentamente mientras ella, con mucho esfuerzo, se sentó en la cama y extendió sus brazos hacia mi, yo corrí y la abrase muy fuerte, como cuando alguien tiene un objeto muy preciado entre sus brazos y no quiere perderlo, un ligero sollozo comenzó a salir de entre mis labios, comenzaba a temer lo peor. Mi padre entro a la habitación y se acerco a donde nos encontrábamos nosotros dos, también se unió al abrazo, en eso mi madre comenzó a pronunciar las ultimas palabras que mis oídos escucharían.

Eagle, quiero que me prometas que siempre cuidaras a tu hermana y a tu padre. Siento mucho no poder estar con ustedes más tiempo, pero siempre estaré a su lado cuidándolos en todo momento. Te amo William, como jamás ame a otra persona. Te amo Tagle, por que fuiste el primer regalo que Dios nos dio a tu padre y a mí. Cuídate mucho y nunca me olvides porque yo jamás los olvidare.-

Cuando vi por primera vez a Fleur, jure que la protegería sin importar que tuviera que dar mi propia vida. Era el último regalo de mi madre y no iba a permitir que la vida me la arrebatara como me había arrebatado a mi madre.

Tiempo después, mi padre decidió llevarnos a Inglaterra, al principio me negué rotundamente, no quería alejarme del lugar donde reposaba la mujer de mi vida, tenia miedo de comenzar a olvidarla, pero no pude hacer nada.

En Inglaterra la felicidad regreso a nuestras vidas en forma de Fleur, ella era la viva imagen de mi madre, su cabello, su sonrisa, sus ojos, era tan bella e igual de amable y cariñosa como mi madre.

Cuando finalice mis estudios, decidí dedicarme a la política, tenia el ideal de ayudar a la gente y para poder lograrlo debía llegar al centro de todo el poder; es cierto que la realeza aun gobierna Inglaterra pero la política tiene un papel importante sobre las acciones de esta y todos iban a escucharme.

El comienzo fue difícil, ya que mi papel mas importante era el de hacer discursos para la gente de mayor rango, y cuando por fin lograba que alguien me escuchara solo decía que mis ideas eran tontas e imposibles, no era lo que esperaba pero con el apoyo de Fleur de mi lado no podía rendirme, le iba a demostrar al mundo y sobre todo a Fleur y mi padre que yo era capaz de hacer grandes cosas por el bien de la gente.

Es cierto que pasaron algunos años difíciles, pero mi carrera comenzaba a sobresalir a tal grado que ya era de las personas "importantes" en las decisiones que afectaban al país, es cierto que me ayudo un poco el titulo de lord, pero mi trabajo era realmente bueno; también comencé a escuchar sobre un tal Laurens, al parecer era una persona muy respetada aunque no era un dirigente podría decirse que era el que manipulaba a los demás, también me llegaron a comentar que él era capaz de hacer que una persona triunfara o fracasara totalmente, era por eso que tenia demasiados enemigos, pero nadie se atrevía a molestarle además de que eran muy pocos los que le conocían físicamente.

Hubo un baile real al cual mi padre no podía asistir así que decidí ir yo en su representación, este tipo de reuniones nunca me han gustado pero iba a haber mucha gente importante y lo mejor era tener buenas relaciones con todos, nunca se sabe cuando necesitaras la ayuda de alguno de ellos.

Me encontraba charlando con algunos señores cuando sentí como si alguien me observara, discretamente observe alrededor mío pero no pude encontrar a nadie que me mirara de tal forma así que ya no le puse mayor importancia, pero la sensación seguía fija en mi hasta que decidí retirarme del grupo en que me encontraba y dirigirme a la mesa de servicio para poder observar con mas cuidado a las personas allí reunidas y poder ubicar a la que tenia su mirada fija en mi, o ¿será que me estoy volviendo loco?

Mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi bebida mi vista estaba en busca de aquella persona, por fin lo había localizado, se trataba de un hombre un poco mayor que yo, su pelo era negro al igual que sus ojos, vestía de smoking negro, camisa blanca y corbata de moño color rojo, pero había algo extraño en él, su piel a pesar de ser algo bronceada se veía pálida; se acerco a mi con una marcada sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer feliz de que lo hubiera localizado, al principio pensé que observaba a otra persona, quizás una mujer, pero al voltear despistadamente hacia los lados no pude divisar a nadie mas. Cuando puse de nuevo mí vista al frente, el extraño personaje ya se encontraba frente a mí, me sentí un poco apenado.

Mucho gusto, creo que no tenemos el gusto de conocernos¿no es así?-

–Eso creo- respondí.

–Mi nombre es sir Laurens, Terry Laurens. Tenía muchos deseos de conocerlo Lord Dickens- dijo aun con esa sonrisa en su boca, era una sonrisa un tanto enigmática.

–¿Acaso usted me conoce, sir? Disculpe, pero no lo recuerdo- dije con una gran incógnita en mi cabeza.

–Por desgracia no nos habían presentado antes, pero yo ya lo conocía lord, por lo menos ya conocía sus ideales. Vaya que es usted un chico muy popular. Pero, respondame sinceramente¿Por qué si su es deseo ayudar a la gente, se convirtió en político? Que digamos, la gente de la política no es muy….¿como decirlo?...honesta.-

–En realidad, aun no lo se con certeza sir, pero algo que es seguro es que los problemas deben resolver desde la raíz del mismo.-

–Entonces¿piensas que la política es el causante de todos los problemas?-

–No precisamente el causante de todos, pero si de la mayoría- respondí con mayor confianza en mi mismo, este sujeto si que me ponía nervioso.

–¡Ja ja ja! Que chico tan más simpático. Creo que tienes toda la razón- esta vez su risa fue tan sincera y reconfortante, como la de un viejo amigo, que me sentí mas a gusto con su presencia.

Conversamos durante la noche de tantos temas, que ya no recuerdo cuales son, pero algo que si no pude olvidar fue cuando comenzamos a hablar sobre mi madre; jamás pude platicar de ese tema con nadie mas, fue muy confuso sentir tanta confianza hacia un extraño y contarle sobre mi vida personal.

–Tu madre debió de ser una gran mujer. Bella y amable.-

Me sorprendió el comentario¿Por qué dijo eso¿Como lo sabe?

–Disculpa si te molesto mi comentario, pero, es que conozco a tu padre, y puedo asegurar que te pareces mucho a tu madre, lo se por la expresión de tus ojos, debió ser la misma que tuvo ella. Disculpa si te hago una pregunta tan personal, pero ¿la amabas?-

Ya no pude contestar, el recuerdo de mi madre aun era muy doloroso, solo agache la mirada y aguante lo mas que pude el dolor que mi corazón sentía en ese momento.

–Lo siento mucho Eagle, no fue mi intención traerte malos recuerdos, lo siento de verdad-

–No importa- conteste levantando la mirada –son cosas que ya pasaron, no se preocupe sir Laurens-

–Dime Terry, por favor.-

–Terry, no te preocupes.-

–Sabes, me tengo que marchar, ya es un poco tarde y tengo asuntos que atender antes de que acabe la noche.- este comentario me dejo un poco confundido.- Pero me gustaría que nos volviéramos a reunir algún día, quiero que me sigas contando sobre tus proyectos, quizás yo te pueda ayudar en algo.-

–Claro, será un honor para mí.-

–Muy bien, entonces yo me comunicare contigo después¿de acuerdo?- respondí afirmativamente con mi cabeza. –Entonces, hasta pronto Eagle.-

Camino hacia la puerta despidiéndose de una que otra persona, pero antes de salir giro su cabeza hacia atrás y se despidió con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras agitaba cortésmente su mano, yo me despedí de la misma forma.

A partir de esa noche, una estrecha amistad comenzó a crecer entre sir Laurens y mi familia, siempre nos invitaba a su hogar por las noches. Era algo extraño, pero el siempre se excusaba diciendo que era la única parte del día que tenia libre. A mi padre le agradaba mucho, lo mismo que a Fleur, y para mi fue el primer amigo verdadero que logre hacer.

Todas las noches que pasamos Terry y yo juntos fueron un deleite, podíamos charlar sobre cualquier tema, el que fuera, y jamás era un fastidio, además era un sujeto sumamente divertido, siempre me hacia reír con sus comentarios, pero yo no me quedaba atrás, y cuando lograba causarle gracia, reía en una gran carcajada, pero no de esas carcajadas que solo crean ruido y molestan a los oídos sino que su risa era tan melodiosa que era agradable escucharle, me gustaba mucho cuando reía de esa forma.

Varios de mis proyectos tomaron tanta fuerza que ya se estaban aplicando en ciertos puntos del reino¿quien diría que me haría amigo de una de las personas más influyentes de este medio? Me encontraba muy satisfecho de que por fin, después de tanto tiempo, pudiera ayudar a la gente. Tuve que ausentarme un tiempo del país, ya que tenía una reunión muy importante con algunos representantes de países vecinos.

Fleur estaba muy triste de que yo tuviera que salir, pero mi padre la hizo entrar en razón; me sentía un poco culpable de que mi trabajo estuviera consumiendo tanto de mi tiempo, que ya casi no estaba al lado de Fleur así que le hice una promesa.

–Fleur, te prometo que cuando regrese nosotros tres nos iremos de viaje al lugar del mundo que tú quieras.-

–¡En serio¿Me lo prometes Eagle?-

–Por supuesto, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.-

–¡Que bien! Papá¿ya escuchaste? Nos iremos de vacaciones los tres.-

–Que bien hija, y ¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro

–Aun no lo se.- contesto mi hermana un tanto pensativa

–Eagle, cuídate mucho.-

–Si padre, no te preocupes, estaré bien, regresare lo antes posible.-

–cuídate mucho hermano.- dijo Fleur mientras me subía en el auto.

–Adiós princesa, cuídate mucho y cuida a papá¿de acuerdo?-

–¡Si!-

–¡Adiós Eagle! Eres el mejor hermano del mundo.- dijo Fleur alzando un poco la voz ya que el auto había comenzado a recorrer su camino, yo solo saque la mano y me despedí.

La reunión internacional había durado un poco mas de lo esperado, pero había sido todo un éxito, varios de los problemas que se habían expuesto durantes esta, contaban ahora con una posible solución, en verdad que me sentía muy orgulloso, por fin estaba logrando cambiar al mundo. Además, pensaba en lo orgullosos que estarían Fleur y mi padre, trataba de imaginar las frases que me dirían felicitándome, también imaginaba que me diría Terry, después de todo, esto fue gracias a su ayuda, quizás debería llevarle un presente.

Llegue un poco tarde a casa, probablemente serian como media noche y una tormenta amenazaba con caer en cualquier momento, apresure mi camino a casa, no había avisado de mi llegada porque quería darles una sorpresa, pero quizás ya hubieran cerrado las puertas y yo no traía llaves conmigo.

Al llegar a mi hogar, uno de los criados abrió la puerta, lo salude y pregunte por Fleur y mi padre pero no contesto solo me dijo que se encontraba una persona esperando en la sala. Me extraño la conducta del sirviente pero no le tome importancia, ya me encontraba algo cansado, así que me dirigí a la sala a despachar lo mas pronto posible al invitado.

En la sala se encontraba un hombre sentado en uno de los sillones, posiblemente pasaría de los 40 años, traía una chaqueta, un tanto gastada por el uso, lo salude dándole las buenas noches y cuestionando el por que de su presencia a tan altas horas de la noche.

–Buenas noches, lord Dickens, soy el Sargento Hawkins. Temo que el motivo de mi visita no sea muy agradable para usted.-

–¿De que se trata¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió para que el sargento de la policía se encuentre en mi hogar?- pregunte un tanto desconcertado, pero sin imaginar las terribles cosas que habían sucedido la noche anterior.

Al terminar su historia, una lagrima salio de mis ojos y recorrió mi rostro. Mi expresión no refleja ningún sentimiento; le di las buenas noches al sargento y, después, me quede solo, de pie, en la sala.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia ya comenzaban a tocar el suelo, había mil pensamientos dentro de mi cabeza, no podía creer las palabras que el sargento me había dicho, simplemente podía pensar en Fleur y mi padre.

Apreté con fuerza mis puños, algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir, no pudiendo soportarlo mas, decidí salir de la habitación y dirigirme a la puerta principal. Salí, sin tomarle importancia a la tormenta que comenzaba a tomar fuerza, y corrí lo mas rápido que mis piernas me lo permitían, no sabia a donde ir solo quería despejar mi mente, marcharme lo mas lejos posible de esta horrible realidad. Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mi rostro. Mis movimientos eran cada vez mas torpes debido a la lluvia que se acumulaba en mis ropas, algunas ocasiones llegue a caer pero no me importaba y seguía corriendo sin sentido alguno.

Sin pensarlo, mis pasos me habían dirigido a la casa de Terry, me acerque a la puerta pero no toque, solo me quede ahí parado pensando en todo lo que había sucedido y el por que había llegado hasta ese lugar; decidí no molestar a Terry, era mejor ir a otro lado. Justo cuando estaba a punto de bajar los escalones pude escuchar una voz detrás de mí.

–Eagle¿eres tu?- gire mi cabeza, aun con lágrimas y mi ropa muy mojada – ¿Qué pasa¿Por que estas en ese estado?- yo no podía articular palabra alguna, había tanto en mi que no podía poner las ideas en orden.

–Terry…, Fleur y mi padre están….- fue todo lo que pude decir hasta que un profundo dolor inundo todo mi ser y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control, agache mi cabeza y comencé a caminar hacia la calle pero los brazos de Terry me detuvieron tomándome por los hombros.

Terry giro mi cuerpo hacia él y me atrapo en un cálido abrazo, me sentía tan bien con él a mi lado que más lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Así estuvimos los dos juntos bajo la lluvia, pero no duro mucho ya que Terry sugirió que entráramos en la casa.

Me dirigió hacia una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, ahí me pidió que tomara un baño y que cambiara mis ropas por unas que habían dentro del ropero que había en la habitación.

–Regreso en un momento Eagle- dijo y salio de la habitación.

Estando en la casa de Terry no me sentía tan triste, así que decidí tomar el baño por mi propio bien. Cuando Terry regreso, traía con el una charola con una tetera y una taza; yo me encontraba en una de las ventanas observando hacia el jardín de la casa, me había puesto una pijama blanca que era lo único que había encontrado dentro del ropero.

–Traje un poco de chocolate, tómalo, te hará bien- dijo mientras me acercaba la taza. Después nos sentamos, los dos, en un sillón que se encontraba cerca de una chimenea con un fuego que comenzaba a crecer, y me pidió que le contase que había sucedido.

Esa fue una de las noches más largas y tristes de mi vida.

El entierro fue muy triste, la lluvia aun no cesaba, pero había bajado en intensidad. Asistió mucha gente, todos decían palabras de alivio, de confort, pero aun así me sentía muy solo.

Odio a los humanos, son tan fáciles de corromper, no les importa dañar, traicionar, matar, sienten odio, envidia, celos…… así es como Fleur y mi padre murieron, por la envidia, los celos y la traición.

Una de las personas más cercanas a mí sentía celos por mi trabajo y decidió quitarme del camino, pero en su intento me quito lo más preciado, mi único motivo para vivir.

En ocasiones anteriores, Terry nos había contado, a Fleur y a mi, historias fantásticas sobre su vida, o más bien su no-vida, y me había pedido que fuera como él pero, el único percance, es que debía morir, para poder renacer, y dejar a mi familia. Ahora, que ya no había motivo por el cual vivir, no le encontraba ningún obstáculo, es cierto que estaba muy dolido y no razonaba bien pero no tenia motivos para no creer, ademas, lo único que deseaba era alejarme de la realidad, dejar de vivir.

Así es como deje mi vida como mortal para convertirme en un ser superior a todos los asquerosos humanos; decidi probar mis nuevos poderes con mis antiguos "amigos" de trabajo. Fue realmente divertido, oír sus gritos de dolor, de arrepentimiento, suplicando misericordia¿como pueden pedir misericordia cuando fueron ellos los que hicieron que me convirtiera en lo que soy ahora, fue una noche muy gratificante a la cual le siguieron muchas mas, en las que Terry me ha enseñado tantas cosas maravillosas, después de todo, que son los humanos sino simples marionetas que manejo a mi placer y puedo destruir cuando quiera.

"Si no puedo ser feliz, nadie mas lo será", esa ha sido la frase que siempre he seguido, si los humanos fueron los que me hicieron sufrir yo les pagare con la misma moneda.

Mi no-vida ha sido fantástica pero, a veces, me pregunto si mi madre aun me ama y me cuida desde el cielo, ademas¿que pensara de mí ahora que soy una monstruosidad¿Me seguirá amando como lo hacia antes, solo me queda esperar el día de mi muerte pero no creo que la vuelva a ver, ya que si existen el cielo y el infierno, lo mas seguro es que mi alma este condenada a sufrir en las llamas del infierno por la eternidad; pero, aun así, con todo el odio que existe en mi corazón, sigo amando a mi madre y sigo amando la familia que alguna vez tuve y, quizás, algún día pueda volver a ver.

* * *

**Tanita:** K les parecio? Pueden dejar su comentario aki abajo a la izkierda y hacerme muy feliz. 

**Julia:** Hacernos!

**Tanita:** Despues de la tercera cronica kizas me anime a relatar la historia completa, no solo los bios,de algunos de estos personajes. Pero todo depende de mi suerte en la escuela...espero k salga bien y no me corran...como sea, k tengan un lindo dia.

**Julia:** Bye bye. Kisses Kisses


End file.
